


【DV】欢迎回家

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, 指交, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 但丁家里有个美人等他回来……一个熟睡着、毫无防备的维吉尔。





	【DV】欢迎回家

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731406) by [b0died](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0died/pseuds/b0died). 



> ♞如你所见，这是一篇DV的pwp  
> ♞内含一只会哭着求饶的哥哥  
> ♞【划重点】NV提及，还是language insulting的那种提及，也许这就是尼惨男吧（？），如果不能接受请及时退出！  
> ♞译者工地中英文水平，如有不当请多多包涵~  
> ♞最后感谢原作者@b0died 授权翻译，Thanks for permission!

整整两周接踵而至的任务结束了。但丁如释重负，他终于得以从繁忙的事务中抽身，回到空荡荡的事务所。他叹了口气，迎接自己的只有一片寂然。屋子比离开前要干净许多，想必是维吉尔打扫了一番。桌上整整齐齐，丝毫没有平日随处乱扔的空披萨盒的身影，地板的垃圾一扫而空。家具也被擦拭得一尘不染、光亮如新。没想到常年堆积成山的垃圾堆好好打扫还能变得这么干净。但丁想象了一下兄长做扫除的样子——一个戴着围裙，裹着头巾，脸上总是写满了不爽的维吉尔。

他打开卧室房门，立刻被一番美景夺去注意力。维吉尔裹在被子里安稳熟睡着，未合的书本堪堪挂在胸口。但丁笑了，维吉尔从小便有这个习惯，总是不知不觉看着书就睡着了。

他走到床沿，坐在维吉尔身边观察他的睡颜——菱角分明的脸和凌厉的五官比清醒时更为柔美，皱起的眉头与紧绷的下颌不再，取而代之的是一丝温和。睫毛也比自己要纤长些，此刻紧紧贴着眼睑下的肌肤，宛如天使般美丽。

但丁小心拿开书本和被子，维吉尔赤裸的身体就这么暴露在空气里——深睡中结实精壮的肌肉此时看上去也格外柔软。他的目光一路向下，经过起伏的胸膛和腹肌的沟壑，最终停留在腿间未勃的阴茎。但丁来回视奸，多么希望自己能有双灵巧的手，让眼前的美景跃于纸上——不过他也可以用相机记录下来。

他凑上前想近距离观察兄长的那玩意儿，忽然发现对方的后穴被什么东西塞住了。但丁笑得更开心了，自己今天简直有如天助，他得好好犒劳一下自己辛勤持家的可爱老哥。

但丁缓缓拔出肛塞，小心翼翼捕捉对方脸上是否有惊醒的痕迹。他舔舔嘴唇，盯着哥哥被撑开的后穴随着塞子的离去而合拢，恢复最初的紧致。

他从床头柜取出一瓶润滑油，黏滑的液体覆满手指，而后小心将中指没入小洞。维吉尔内里火热的触感逼得他胯下的勃起蜷缩绷紧在裤裆里，惹得但丁忍不住惊呼。他又往里添了几根手指，不忘提防对方的睡脸。维吉尔睡得很沉，他安静极了，呼吸平稳，依旧一副无辜纯真的面容，狠狠折磨着但丁汹涌的性致。他有那么一瞬间真想直接提枪上阵，把熟睡的哥哥狠狠操醒，但想想今天还是玩温柔点的更好些。

但丁的手包裹住维吉尔的阴茎，身下人终于被他的动静弄醒了。男人的轻喘呻吟混合在一起，身体也微微扭动。迷离微张的冷冽碧色瞳仁扑闪，藏不住残留的睡意。

“但丁，”维吉尔轻唤胞弟的名字，懒洋洋地磨着他的手掌心。“嗯……但丁……”

“早上好啊哥哥。”但丁说着，手指仍在尻穴里缓慢深入浅出，沉醉于动听的阵阵呜咽中无法自拔。“迎接客人回家……你可真有一套啊。

“独家专属服务，”维吉尔的嘴角不易察觉地上扬，他摇了摇屁股。“你的叫醒服务……也很有一套。”

但丁也回以笑意，他凑上去亲了口兄长的翘臀，“我的也是独家专属服务。”

维吉尔睡眼惺忪，但丁温柔地抚慰他的阴茎，另一只手在内壁慢悠悠地进进出出。对方在玩弄中恢复了些神智，他也不再克制手上的动作，眼看兄长眼中的睡意被涌起的性欲吞没殆尽。

“我就应该把你操醒的。”但丁捅着维吉尔的屁股，“然后看着你惊慌失措又懵懂茫然的脸……但你总是很快就能适应我了。”

“我倒是想，可你就不能轻点吗但丁。”

但丁哈的笑了，指尖一插到底。“怎么，我很粗暴吗？”

维吉尔大声叫了出来，勃起禁不住往手心挺动。“我还要，但丁……”

如你所愿。但丁一前一后照顾着兄长坚硬的粗长和柔软的内壁。年长者弓起腰，沉浸在睡眠中软绵的身体不再，取而代之的是往日棱角勾勒的诱人曲线。

“就是这样，但丁……继续，快啊……我快射了。”维吉尔口齿不清地咕哝，仰着脑袋抓紧了身下的床单。但丁眼睁睁看着哥哥的身子扭成一团，高潮来临前的娇喘浪叫一阵高过一阵，就在电光火石之刻来临前的一瞬，他忽然抽出了手指。

维吉尔瞬间变了脸，一拳挥向弟弟的下巴，拳头却被稳稳接住。但丁反手将其压在床上，一个吻堵住了所有不甘和抗议，融化在兄长甘甜的口腔中。

“你个混蛋！”但丁放开手，维吉尔气呼呼地嚷着，“我这副样子欢迎你回家，你居然这样对——”

“我发自内心的感谢你，哥哥。”但丁再次将指节塞入身下人的后穴，“但我想让你被我的阴茎操射，而不是手。你不是很喜欢这样的嘛？”

维吉尔夹紧肠道里刚刚把他操开的手指，难耐地呻吟。“要是你——啊！要是你想那样玩，就不要用手指——啊，但丁！”

手指长驱直入前列腺处，年长者顿时尖叫出声。但丁另一只手也没闲着，又跑去撸动阴茎，不忘取笑对方动情的呻吟，手却在又一次磨到高潮前无情离去，惹得兄长掐着被单很是不满。年幼的双子继续他折磨的酷刑，沉醉在隐忍的表情和悦耳的叫床声中。维吉尔脸颊染上大片绯红，湿润的汗水让狠狠颤抖的身体蒙上一层光泽，他终于在第四次快感下瘫软下来。

“但丁，”维吉尔眼角湿滑，“够了——”

回以他的是又一次凶猛的撞击。兄长紧闭双眼无助地哭喊，双颊挂着两行清泪。“不要了但丁！快停下啊——”

但丁哼了哼，“那你求我啊，哥哥。”

维吉尔瞪了他一眼，眼看对方又要玩弄自己的阴茎，只好将气急败坏的臭脸先放到一边。“但……但丁！求你……”

“嗯？我没听到，你说清楚点。”

他别过脑袋深吸一口气。“求你了但丁，别玩了……直接操进来吧。”

但丁不满地啧了声，掌心覆上兄长的脸颊，抬起手指轻扭过来。“不行啊哥哥，你得看着我的脸说话……再求我一遍。”

维吉尔半眯着眼，澄蓝的双眼充盈着泪光望向但丁，“但丁……弟弟，求你了。求你操我……“

一瞬间空气似乎凝固了，只剩双子轻微的呼吸声。但丁拉下胯间的裤链，掏出自己的勃起。维吉尔面对眼前隐忍涨红的巨物，不禁扣住膝盖，主动分开自己的双腿。

“还挺不错嘛，在我面前双腿大开。”但丁的阴茎直挺挺地对准了兄长的后穴，饥渴的小洞果然将其狠狠吸吮包裹起来。他勾起一个得意的笑容，“准备好了吗？”

“就不能直接干我吗，真受不了你这个笨蛋。”维吉尔很是不耐烦，他开始厌倦这种磨磨唧唧的床上游戏了。但丁对这个答案满意极了，他猛地一推到底，全根没入。维吉尔怒目圆睁，明显被吓了一跳，汹涌的高潮将身体从床上抽打起来，喷涌的精液满满洒在双子身上，自己的胸口也难逃一劫。他放下双腿勾向弟弟的腰肢。但丁弯下腰，以便更好感受肠道火热紧致的质感，引得他只能舒爽长叹。

“但丁！”维吉尔搂住弟弟的肩膀，又快又深的冲刺顶撞操得他只会胡乱淫叫了。

恶魔猎人趴在耳畔低语，“我好想你的屁股啊……紧致又淫荡的小穴……不过你有没有思念过弟弟的大屌呢？”

“当然了。”维吉尔抽泣着把但丁搂得更紧，“哦，但丁……任何东西都比不过……啊，啊！！”

身上人却拉开怀抱，兄长沉沦肉欲的神态尽收眼底。他抓着对方的手放至腰窝，边操边开口质问：“你的手指可远远不够满足自己的，还有那些小玩具……甚至那个孩子的鸡巴也不行。我不在的时候他是不是像狗一样疯狂操你，嗯？”

维吉尔紧咬下唇，齿间仍不住泄出淫叫。“但丁——”

“不说是吧，那我停——”

“不行！”年长者立刻叫了出来，环在对方臀间的双腿缠得更紧了。“不要停，不要停下来——”

“那就如实回答我的问题。”但丁期待着对方的回应。他放缓了插入的速度，阴茎抽出只剩头部含在洞口又再次挺进，维吉尔被新的节奏磨得只剩喘息。

“没错，我承认。”他终于老实坦白。“我当时真的在想你，我忍不住……”

“……你就是无法抑制对我的思念。”但丁冷笑，“你很诚实。作为奖励……我要内射在你屁股里面，喜欢吗？”

“嗯，嗯……”维吉尔毫不掩饰浪叫，完全成为了快感的奴隶。“求你射进来吧，求你了——”

但丁拔出粗长，把维吉尔翻了个身压在床上方便后入，逼出男子一声欢愉。他将其困在肉身与床面的牢笼中，趴在背后又凶又狠地操干，胯骨与臀部交织拍打，身下类似猫叫的愉悦低鸣很是动听。但丁从后面抱着兄长，与他十指相扣交缠，性爱的同时不忘在肩膀留下一个个咬痕。他有点希望流淌着恶魔血液的身体不要过快自愈，他想在维吉尔的身上留下各种标记吻痕，让那些他曾经哪怕拥有一丝好感的人明白——维吉尔是他的人。口腔里的血腥味直接将他送上了快感的巅峰，但丁挺动到最深处，阴茎在肠道最深处射了出来。他的兄长抖得很厉害，浑身不住颤栗，拔出粗长时还带着哭腔。

俩人保持着后入的姿势，过了好一会儿才平复呼吸，但丁把头倚在哥哥的脖颈休息，捕捉鼻间的气味，静静感受心脏交错跳动的节拍，直到两颗心最终以相同的节奏砰砰作响。这个一直都是他性爱中最喜欢的环节，但丁笑着想。

维吉尔最先缓了过来，他轻轻扭动，但丁心领神会拔出了阴茎，满意地看着自己的精液从哥哥的后穴缓缓流出。

“啊……”维吉尔摆出一副臭脸，“你怎么又笑得这么恶心，看起来就像个变态的老东西。”

但丁无法抑制脸上的笑意，“你要是看到这副景象也会笑成这样的。”

维吉尔翻过身白了他一眼，但丁这才发现床单沾满了俩人的精斑。

“我才洗的床单。”维吉尔啧了声。

“哦，得了吧，你心里也清楚早晚都要再洗的。”

他只是耸耸肩，眼神示意但丁。“我们得清扫一下这里。”

但丁从床上站起来，不管哥哥舒不舒服便扣在臂弯里。“我们可不能这样走出门！”维吉尔连忙挣扎，却怎么也无法逃出对方的怀抱。

但丁陷入沉思，“嗯……你说得对。” 他的手用力搂紧怀里的人，手不安分地挪到屁股上，对方气急败坏，也扑上去乱摸但丁的臀部， 

维吉尔的身子顺势软软地倒在但丁怀里。这个动作勾得他再次勃起，阴茎忍不住轻轻夹在兄长臀间上下磨蹭。

“舒服点了吗？”但丁一脸坏笑，大屌浅戳才使用过不久的湿滑小洞。“想在这里还是浴室……？”

维吉尔一脸难以置信。他摇摇头，努力抑制微微扬起的嘴角，“真是太可笑了。”

臀瓣传来熟悉的温暖。

“彻头彻尾的白痴。”

但丁又啄吻他的脸颊。

“蒙昧无知、愚不可及的大蠢货。”

维吉尔捧起但丁的脸深深回吻，把惊呼吞进交缠的唇间。他主动结束了这个吻，闪动的双眼含着双子间无需再多言的情感。

“我好想你……”

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请点赞、评论支持一下 ^^ 非常感谢~


End file.
